From the Moment On
by MakeMyThoughtsWords
Summary: An accident causes two family's life's to change. Now it's Rachel and Puck's responsiblity to care for two other lives not to mention his sister. First FanFic. Read and Review please.
1. The End of Two Family

**From the Moment On**

**Chapter One**

_**The End of Two Family's**_

"_Knock knock!" _the sound of a light tapping against the front door echos through the big house. Rachel hurry's down the stairs with a step, knowing who it is from the first knock.

"Hello Aunt Virginia!" Rachel squeals when she sees the two little babys in her arms. "Hello Melody and Jonathan!" She says to each baby.

"Rachel you've gotten so beautiful! I hope Melody looks like you when she grows up!" Her aunt Virginia says. Rachel smiles at the compliment and opens the door wider.

"Here let me help you." Rachel takes Melody out of her arms and into her own.

"Thank you so much!" Virginia says sighing with relief. She shakes her arms that held Melody. "They've gotten much heavier." She drags her bag into the house with her now free hand. Rachel closes the door behind her and walks over to the living room with Melody in arm.

"You've guys have gotten much cuter than before," Rachel says distracted by Melody who try's to laugh but just drools.

"I know and a lot more naughty! They have kept me up every night crying!" Her aunt sits Jonathan on her lap bouncing him up and down slowly. His hair flies up and down.

"Well you are in luck I have a week off from school, due to rat infestation so I can take care of them while you relax for awhile." Rachel says keeping her focus on the baby in front of her.

"No no Rach. This is your break from school."

"Come on you'll get to catch up with my dad's and maybe go out with some of your old friends from high school." she whispers little things to the baby in her arm.

"You're right I need a break even if it's a tiny one." Virginia nods telling Rachel she will have a good time while she is here. "So where's your father's?" Virginia asks.

"They had a businessmen trip." Rachel continues to try and get Melody to laugh but no progress. "Well Dad had a businessmen trip. Daddy just went because they were going to Hawaii. But they'll be back this evening."

"Okay." Virginia says.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" The berry dad's yell once they enter the house. Rachel smiles, hearing her fathers voices. She walks down the hallway, down the stairs.<p>

"Shh!" Rachel puts her finger to her lips. "Melody and Jonathan are finally asleep."

"Virginia's here?" Hiram asks, placing his jacket on the hanger and into the closet.

"Yep! Arrived a couple hours ago," Virginia's high voice rings from the kitchen. She walks through the kitchen door and into the living room.

"Virginia!" Hiram runs over to her, hugging once they get close enough. "How have you been?" he drops his suitcase and walks with his sister.

"It's good to see you Hiram," she first says. "I've been good, sleepy but good," Virginia, pulls away from the embrace and takes a seat on the couch, Mr. Berry follows.

They talk about Mr. and Mr. Berry's trip to Hawaii. Virginia's trip to Lima, The twins. After an hour of talking Virginia asks

"Have you ate yet? I was just going to whip something up?"

"We haven't but, we thought we all could go out for dinner, Sarah too." Hiram says smiling, taking Leroy's hand.

"Yes! That would be lovely!" Virginia get's up. "No, Melody and Jonathan are sleeping." she says thinking about her two baby's.

"I'll watch them." Rachel suggests, standing up and walking to her. "They're just sleeping now, so it won't be too hard," Rachel beams at her small family.

"Are you sure? Don't you have homework or something?" she asks. She wants to go out, but she doesn't want to leave the baby's with Rachel, only because they can be a handful.

"Yes I'm sure. Remember what we said earlier I'll take care of them while you take a break for a while."

"Well okay." Virginia hugs Rachel before heading up stairs. "Just let me freshen up and we can go." Virginia smiles at the three of them before heading up stairs.

"Okay!" Virginia says after she has got done getting ready. "Just call me if anything goes wrong. Okay?"

"I will, I will. Just go. Say hi to Sarah will you?" She hurries the three of them out the door.

"Okay okay. And yes we will say hi to Sarah for you." Leroy says smiling, walking to the car.

"Be careful!" Rachel yells after them, at the front porch. They honk their horn before disappearing down the road. Rachel looks around, before deciding to go inside. The door closes with a soft tap, Rachel locks the door and walks to the kitchen. They told her they would bring something back for her, but knowing them they'll forget.

After eating and cleaning up her dinner, Rachel takes a seat in the living room. She flips through the channels, before settling on a movie on lifetime.

"Lifetime movies are so dramatic and sad," Rachel thinks. She gets that fact that the teenage girl is sad that her father dies. But there's no reason to go and get pregnant.

"Too sad." Rachel mumbles, she pushes the red button turning off the flat screen. She checks the doors and drags herself up the stairs. She pops in the baby's room before stumbling off to bed. The comfort of her bed is the best thing in the world to Rachel. She fluffs the pillows and her eyes begin to get heavier and heavier, until they give up and fall.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ring, Ring."<em> the sound of a ringing phone interrupts the Jewish girls dreams. First she thinks it's her mind-

"_Ring Ring" _the sound is much louder this time. She get's up and hurry's down the stairs, making sure she doesn't fall down. After almost falling down the steps, Rachel reaches the phone. She picks up the black phone.

"Hello?" Rachel says, voice cracking. She clears her throat with a cough and waits for the other person to talk.

"**Yes, is this Rachel Berry?"** A woman voice responds.

" This is she." Rachel brings her hands up to her mouth covering up her yawn.

"**Ms. I'm going to have to ask you if you could come out to-**

"I'm sorry but who may I ask is calling?"

"**Rachel, I'm sorry but your parents have been involved in a car crash."**

"What no." Rachel can't think right she feels dizzy, light headed. She drops the phone on the carpet and runs to the window peeking out to the driveway. Empty, except her Aunt Virginia's Kia.

"**I'm sorry. This will be better If I can talk to you in person. Could you please come to the Lima Hospital?" **Rachel hears the woman talking but she doesn't bother to pick up the phone. Finally she answers the woman.

"Yes, of course." Rachel then hangs up and hurry's upstairs. She grabs the diaper bag, and dashes to where the twin's are sleeping. She gently puts them in each of her arms, her legs run down the stairs fast but carefully. Her aunts keys are hanging on the key holder, she uses her mouth to grab it. Out the door she goes, leaving the door wide open. The twins wine's and cry's are heard from Rachel, but there's nothing she can do until she get's to the hospital.

"Come here." Rachel carefully unbuckles the baby's from their car seats and places them in the 2 in 1 stroller. She tucks a furry pink blanket under Melody and a blue one for Jonathan. Rachel then runs to the hospital's entrance, pushing the stroller in front of her.

The sound of screeching tires, pulls Rachel from the hospital, she look's to her right and see's a black truck a couple feet from hitting her and the children.

"SORRY!" is all Rachel manages before running into the building.

When she reaches the ER she's breathing heavily, and the twins are whimpering in their sleep. The waiting room is empty except for a couple nurses drinking coffee. She spots a officer by the desk, and a couple doctors surrounding her. She breathes through her nose loud, she fixes her hair quickly and walks towards the group. Halfway the cop turns around, her eyes are sympathetic. Not Good.

"Ms. Berry, I'm Officer Nina," she extends her arms for a handshake. Rachel stares down at it before shaking it.

"How are my father's and aunt?" she asks playing with her hand, afraid of the answer.

"Your father Leroy is in critical condition."

"And my Daddy and Aunt?"

"I'm sorry," she places her hand on her shoulder. "Your father and aunt has died." Rachel's eyes begin to fill with tears, fast. She feels dizzy, sick. Her legs feel wobbly. The white room soon begins to spin and all she can see is black. The small girl stays in that same place, taking her hand to her face, letting the tears fall freely. All the sounds in the ER is bothering Rachel her mind is getting frustrated with everything and everyone.

"YO!" A male's voice brings Rachel out of her thoughts. "I'm here see my mother." he speaks.

Rachel knows that voice all to well. Noah. Sarah Puckerman.

"Mr. Puckerman." Officer Nina calls Puck.

"Puck," he says.

"Puck, where's your father?"

"Deadbeat." is all he says, clearly not wanting to say more."What happened?" his voice turns to concern.

"I'm Officer Nina." she introduces.

Rachel, still in the same position feels her eyes fill up with more tears.

"Look officer I didn't come here to get to know people! So what _happened_ to my MA?" his voice boils with anger now.

"I'm sorry."She pauses and waits for Puck to digest the information. "Your mother has died, due to a car accident." with that said Rachel turns around seeing Puck frozen with sadness. She's never seen him like this. His eyes find Rachel's, They lock their eyes for a moment. Eventually Rachel starts crying a gain as she can't control herself. Puck walks over to her and takes her in a embrace.

"I-I d didn't even say b-bye." Rachel speaks into Puck's shirt, letting her tears wet his shirt.

"Me too." he whispers to her. "Me too." Puck keeps his voice calm, looking at the white blank walls. His eyes begin to hurt, closing them, tears escape sliding down his cheek.

Then a cry breaks the two up from the hug. They both look down seeing the baby's crying too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One :) My first story so I would really appreciate reviews on the story.<strong>

**Reviews= Continue of the story :)**


	2. The Start of a Family

**Forgot to mention this in the first Chapter. DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p><strong>From the Moment On<strong>

_**Chapter Two **_

_**The Start of a Family**_

"_I here by grant you full custody of Jonathan and Melody Berry also Noah and Leah Puckerman._"

Both the Puckermans have been going through a hard time. More then Rachel. They lost their mother the only family member they had left. Puck take's it the hardest. He now has to be a role model for his sister, a parent. In a couple of hours he turned into a parent from a brother. Not too long after Officer Nina told Noah that his sister and himself were now orphans, they were sent home to pack up their belongings and shipped to stay in foster care until further arrangements. It turned out that their mother had a will that stated Noah and Leah were to live with the Berry's if anything were to happen to Sarah Puckerman.

For Jonathan and Melody Berry they were to live with their biological father but he was no where to be found and the Berry Twins needed a home fast. After a long exchange of words with the judge and Leory Berry the two baby Berry's went to next in line -The Berry's. Originally Hiram was the person mentioned in the will for custody of the children but since Hiram has passed on they now both go to Leroy Berry. After the whole affliction was done and over with then came the aftermath.

All the children, not including the two baby's, were deeply oppressed. None talked to each other neither of them wanted to talk about it to a therapist that Leroy pushed towards them because he wasn't the one who had a way with word as Hiram did. Rachel stayed cooped up in her bedroom listening to depressing music and crying with a box of tissues. Leah stayed in her new room in the attic where she looked out the window not blinking most of the time. Noah tried to ditch his old habits but he always ended up drunk by the end of the day with a girl next to him naked. Leroy dived into his work sadden by his dead husband and best friend. He kept his head in work because he had no friends in Lima due to being out and proud. He only stayed in-touch with the children through the therapist. Each week he would be somewhere else in the country and would return home less and less.

Although Lima is a small town the news about Rachel and Noah parent dieing wasn't spread at all. No one at school knew about the devastating news. They're not denying it, it's just no one's asked. So they don't talk about it to the Glee Club; They don't want to feel their pity. At school both teenagers act the same as they would with their parents still alive. Puck still throws 'dweebs' in the dumpster. Rachel keeps up with her ballet and singing lessons every week. He eats with the jocks and makes fun of everyone. She is still with Finn Hudson. And they both show as if they aren't friends at school. School Life-still the same. Home Life-not at all the same.

By this point Rachel knows that she's the guardian of the two baby's that her Aunt Virginia left behind. They're the only thing that's left of her and they remind Rachel everyday of Virginia. Her Dad never comes home and when he does it's when they're all at school and daycare. He just leaves them a small note attached to a envelope of money and is off on the road again.

* * *

><p>One thing Rachel has notice is that she has a favorite. Jonathan is fond of Rachel. As for Melody? Not so much. Rachel thinks she's the only person who dislikes Rachel's singing. When she tries to sing them to sleep Jonathan falls right asleep but Melody kicks and nags. And Rachel ends up staying up all night with her trying to keep her asleep. Every night is a fight with the little chubby baby.<p>

One night she is defiantly not feeling Rachel's singing because she is screaming as high as she can (Rachel thinks she's doing it on purpose just to mess with her because she's got a math test in the morning). As one light flips on in the Berry/ Puckerman house so does the others starting with Leah's room.

Leah has grown to love both baby's but right now she's not feeling the love for Melody. She has a basket ball game to attend and at this moment they're keeping her up. She waits about five minutes before stumbling down the stairs and goes to her brother's room. "Puck!" she has to yell because Melody is so loud as it is. "Puck!" she tries again with a bang of the door.

"What!" he flings the door open with a pair of ear muffs on his head.

"Do something about the noise!" she screams to her older brother.

Puck looks down at her sister puzzled. "What?" he says. He lifts one side of the ear muffs to listen to his sister.

"Go do something with that baby screaming!" she reaches for his ear muffs and snatches them away. After she has placed them around her ears she carries herself up the stairs and to her room. Puck lasts three minutes before marching up the stairs.

"Shh" Rachel hums to the baby girl in her right arm in the other she has a bottle filled with baby formula. "_Little baby girl please go to bed. Rest your tiny head down. Let Rachel sleep so she can do well on her math test..._" she tries singing her to sleep but nothing happens. "Please! Melody go to bed!" she whispers to her.

"Let me see her!" Puck barges in Rachel's room with just a pair of basket ball shorts on.

Rachel stands stunned on what is happening and just lets Puck take Melody out of her arms. She watches over Puck's shoulder at the baby girl crying while bitting her lip nervously.

"Shh, baby girl," Puck hushes the crying baby in his arms. She stops crying to stare at Puck. "Hi." Puck smiles down at the little girl in his arms. "I'm Noah," he introduces himself softly. He takes his finger and shakes her chubby hand with it. "But you can call me Puck," he says. She smiles up to him showing her gums. He chuckles a little while rocking his arms." _Tell me of the rainbows, the colors that the rain throws, ballerina dance softly, she knows when to come only, when she's called I'm slowly coming to..." _he sings softly to Melody. She slowly falls into a deep sleep in Noah's arm, still holding onto his finger. He has a small smile on his lips when he looks up to Rachel.

Rachel on the other hand has an astounded look on her face. "How did you that?" she asks flabbergasted by how easy he got Melody to sleep.

"I-I don't know," he says with a shrug of his shoulders. "I just- I don't know, kay?" he walks over to Rachel and gently hands her over so she can put her in the crib. He watches closely as Rachel descends Melody into her crib. She takes the pink furry blanket and tucks her into her cusioned bed.

Rachel turns back around to lock eyes with Noah for a second. "Where did you get the song?" she asks quietly to him.

"I heard Leah singing it one day. I even listened to it, okay? You're welcome by the way," he adds the last part looking up to Rachel. He stares at Melody in her crib as she sleeps soundly. Noah watches her chest rise slowly then fall in the same pattern.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel says giving him a squeeze on the shoulder as she walks by him to her bed.

He just nods an okay and continues watching the little baby in the crib. Puck's never seen the two up close before just from across the room. He smirks a little at the tiny girl before turning around to see a sleeping Rachel in her bed. He glides over to her bed, pulling up the covers to her neck and removes a strand of hair out of her face. He tip-toes out the dimmed room and closes the door weakly. Right when the door makes contact with the door frame it makes a light tap and another baby's whine comes from the bedroom. Puck reopens the door just enough to peek through and sees the opposite baby crying from the crib. Before taking a step into the rrom Puck turns his head to Rachel to see if she has woken up. When he sees Rachel switch sides with closed eyes Puck sighs and retraces his steps to the brown crib.

From the time Jonathan started crying to when Puck reached the crib, he has successfully kicked his blankets off and made his eyes red and puffy. He stops for a moment, just enough time to get a look at Noah. Then without giving him a chance, Jonathan starts screaming full pitch.

Puck picks up the Twin and tries to quiet the loud cries that is coming from his mouth. When he can't get the infant back to bed he decides to take the baby boy down stairs. Watching every move he makes cautiously, Puck journeys down the house's stairs to the living room. He flips the light switch on, the whole first floor of the house lights up. From the bright light Jonathan arches his back and continues to cry louder. After regerstering that Jonathan is not hungry Puck proceeds to quiet down the boy. Lifting Jonathan up to his chest, Puck gentley pats his back. A whole minute goes by before a burp comes from Jonathan's mouth.

"There we go," Puck says relieved. Then he feels something warm run down his backside. By now Puck already knows what it is on his back. "Shit." he mumbles quietly to himself. He speed-walks to the corner of the room, where a changing station is. Puck places Jonathan on the bedded part of the furniture. Rails wrap around the edges, keeping Jonathan or Melody from rolling off the side. Puck grabs a couple wipes from the plastic package and begins to wipe clean his back with the help of the mirror. Right as Noah picks up the last of the white substance from off his back, Jonathan starts up again with shrieks loud enough to wake up Leah from upstairs. "You need to be changed?" Puck asks desperately. He starts unbuttoning the blue onesies to access Jonathan's diaper. "Let's see if I remember how to do this. Eh." When Puck successfully changes Jonathans dirty diaper Puck pulls out a clean one from under the changing table. As Puck stands up with a new diaper he get's hit with something warm. "You got to be fucking kidding me, right?" Puck asks with a frown as Jonathan's pee runs down his front side. Jonathan gazes up at Puck with a blank face before long he crushes his eyes down and begins to bawl his eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for the Story Alerts, Favorite Storys, Author Alerts, Favorite Authors, and the very-much-appreciated Reviews from all of you guys :) So as you can tell I am continuing the story. I didn't want this chapter to feel rushed but I felt it kind of was. I really want to get further with the baby's ages because that's what I had in mind for story. <strong>

**All mistakes are mine and if anyones interested, I would love for someone to be my lovely BETA :) PM is you're interested. Thanks.**

**Thank you SuzQQ for your correction on the first story :)**

** Reviews are acknowledged and enjoyed :) If you have thoughts or questions please ask PM me or ask in a Review.**


	3. The Lifestyle

**Don't Own Glee...Oh but I wish I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>Promise Me <strong>

**Chapter Three**

**_The Lifestyle _ **

**Five months later-October.**

"Let's go!" Noah yells in the Berry/ Puckerman house.

"I'm coming! hold your babies!" Leah screams from the top of the stairs with her bag.

"I am!" Puck says. Puck's holding the 9 month old baby by the name of Melody Berry but Puck sometimes calls her Mel-D Puckerman. He has her firmly in his right arm as the other holds the pink diaper bag with a butterfly on it.

"Okay Rach we're going!" Puck says through the kitchen's entrance.

"Wait!" Rachel yells. "Leah you haven't ate your breakfast yet!" she says running to the three and hands Leah her breakfast smoothie.

"Oh!" she turns surprised and takes the cup politely from Rachel. "Thank you Rach," Leah beams.

"So I'll see you at school?" Puck says as he adjusts the diaper bag on his shoulder. He takes his sunglasses and places them on his head.

"Of course," Rachel smiles to Puck.

"Ahbahah!" a little boy screams.

Rachel looks back in the kitchen and see's Jonathan messing with his baby food. "Johnathan!" Rachel says to the baby boy in his high chair. "I think we're going to take sometime getting to daycare. Can you tell Mr. Schuester that I'm going to be late for Spanish?" Rachel sighs walking over to Jonathan to pick him up from the high chair.

"Yeah, sure." Puck nods saying no biggie and walks out the door with Melody in hand. "Come one you two," he says as he throws a blanket over Melody so she won't get too cold from the chilly morning air.

Rachel watches closely as Puck opens his now double cab door and places Melody in her car seat. She turns from the window because it's too dark to see anything else. She smiles down at Jonathan who's messing with his fingers babbling on nonsense. "Let's go get you cleaned up shall we?" she says to Jonathan. He smiles and says something else that Rachel can't understand.

It's been six months since that day in May that left Rachel, Puck, and Leah scared. But from the mess Jonathan and Melody came. That night when Noah came in to help Rachel He's been a lot more essential to Rachel. They both take care of one baby (Their favorite) everyday. Puck is responsible to care for Melody as for Jonathan, Rachel takes care of him. Each morning Rachel wakes up to a crying Jonathan and Melody; That's around 5:00 in the morning. After changing their diapers she switches their pajamas into their day clothes. When Rachel is attending to the baby's needs, Puck is awake getting himself ready for school. After the baby's are ready and changed that's when Puck come's in to do his duty's. As Rachel get's herself freshened up, Puck watches the two. Often he has to get them back to sleep. When both teenagers are done with themselves they wake up Leah. But sometimes she's already up because she helps with the baby's too. Her job is to get their diaper bags ready for daycare, packing diapers, extra clothes, snacks, and toy's for not only one but two baby's. At 6:40 everyone's ready and down stairs to go. Puck and Rachel take Melody and Jonathan to daycare separate because if one takes both to daycare the baby that dislikes them throws a fit and it causes her or him to be late for school. So Puck and Rachel both take the twin that prefers them to daycare on their own.

Puck first drops off Melody first. He parks his double cab truck with Leah in it and takes Melody inside to sign her in. At 9 months both twins still have to ride in the infant car seats. Puck takes his diaper bag with him and hurry's to the building.

"Bye Melody!" Leah waves cutely to the baby girl as Puck closes the door with his hips. Throwing over a pink blanket over the car seat to keep Melody from getting cold.

"Hey there Puck." The attendant says as she helps open the door to the daycare. "How are you today? Rachel said something about a Spanish test this afternoon?" she takes the car seat with Melody from Puck.

Puck sighs and drops the diaper bag by his feet so he can sign in Melody. "I'm okay." he nods filling out the information needed. "Tried to study but ended up playing with Mel." He drops the pen and hands over the diaper bag. "Uh, she already ate and Rachel just changed her before we left so she's set for an hour or so," he smiles down at Melody and sets a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you after football practice okay?"

Melody doesn't pay attention to Puck just sucking on her hands. "Agablaah!" she says smiling back at Puck.

He rubs her soft curls before heading to the door. "I have football practice after school so I'll be here around 4." He nods to the attendant as he walks out the door. Puck runs to his running truck and jumps in. By now the sun is coming over the horizon and the clock says 6:55. He puts his seat belt on and next drives to Leah's school which is only a mile down the road from the daycare. He stops his truck by the corner.

"So Rachel will be picking me up on Monday and Wednesday for football season?" she asks while unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yeah and on Tuesday's and Thursday's I'll pick you up."

"And on Friday I'm walking over to Rebecca's to get ready for the dance." She adds while reaching for the door.

"I still don't know about that, Leah" Puck says thinking it over in his head.

"But you said I could go!" she responds quickly.

"We'll see Leander," he says finally shooing her out of his truck.

"Stop calling me Leander too!" she says sticking out her tongue when walking to the school.

* * *

><p>"Come on Jonathan let's go to daycare!" Rachel says playfully to her baby cousin.<p>

"Aboohahala!" he says messing with his shoes. Drool runs down the side of his mouth and onto his bib.

"Are you starting to teeth little munchkin?" she asks as she buckles him in his car seat. "Mmhh?" He smiles widely at Rachel showing his gums. He squeals when Rachel tickles him on the chest. "I don't think you'll start teething until end of the year." she places a blanket over Jonathan and tucks it over his body. "But who knows you may be a early sprouter?" she beams down at him before shutting the door. Walking to the drivers side she jumps in starting her vehicle. She backs up her Ford Explorer out of the drive way before speeding away to the daycare.

Puck was the one who pushed Rachel to get a new vehicle. She originally had a KIA, but Puck didn't feel comfortable with her driving the little thing with Jonathan. He didn't feel it was safe enough for both of them if they ever got into a car accident, god forbid they ever do. He feels a tad bit better with her driving something more stable.

_Ring Ring _

Rachel looks down at her phone seeing it's Finn calling. She hesitates to ignore the call; Puck made her sign a contract stating that she could not at anytime (Only if it's an emergency) answer her phone while driving. Eventually she quickly presses the ignore button and continues to get Jonathan to his daycare. When she turns the corner to the street of the daycare her phones rings again but this time Kurt's calling. Without hesitation this time she presses the ignore button right away and stops the Explorer in the parking lot of the daycare center. Turning off the Vehicle she walks over to the baby's side and pulls the car seat out.

"Come on! We got to hurry!" Rachel says cheerfully to Jonathan. "Let's go!" she puts a blanket over the car seat to cover Jonathan up.

"Hey there Rachel. Puck said you were coming," The attendant says finishing typing on the computer.

"Hello Lea Anne," Rachel says tired from carrying Jonathan in. "How are you?" She places the car seat under the desk and plops down the blue diaper bag next to it.

"I'm fine." she nods casually, leaning over the desk to look at Jonathan. "Melody is extra happy today," she says trying to build the small talk.

"Really?" Rachel asks distracted by Jonathan. She bends over next to the car seat removing the dark blue blanket. "Hi, there" she says showing teeth in her smile. "I will come to pick you up after school and Leah will be with me." She places a kiss on Jonathan's cheek leaving him smiling . She stands, "So did Noah sign them in?" She asks Lea Anne while messing with her sweater.

"He did." she walks past Rachel to summon the other workers to get Jonathan to the play room where his sister is. "Um, do you know when your father will come by to sign the paper works?" she asks. "I k-know he has a busy schedule but do you think he can squeeze at least five minutes to come sign papers?"

Rachel's heart begins to thumps when the attendant begins to to talk about her father. "Well when he came home yesterday night he was extremely tired and he has the same hours all this month. So...I don't really know until the end of October. And in early November he has a major meeting in Seattle." Rachel nods as she gulps thickly.

Lea Anne stares at Rachel not blinking before breaking the stare with a sigh. "Look Rachel we need him to sign these so Melody and Jonathan can stay here," she hands the forms over to the Brunette.

Rachel takes the documents with a wary smile before leaving the building. Truth was that Leroy signed the documents for the two twins to stay at the daycare for a five months. Now halfway through the sixth month the daycare needs a new contract with a signed guardian. Both Noah and Rachel have kept the secret that Leroy is never at home. But now Lea Anne is starting to figure it out. That is why she handed over the papers to Rachel for her to have her _father_ to sign it.

_Ring Ring_

Rachel takes a peek at the screen on the phone saying it is Finn again. She stops in her tracks and thinks if she should answer. Finally she pushes the answer button "Hey." she says trying to say cheerful.

"Hey Rach," Finn whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" she murmurs back.

"I'm still in class." he says." But I wanted to know where you are. Puck said you were going to be late but I don't know ho-

"Yes I'm running late this morning but I'll be there soon. I told Noah to tell Mr. Schuester because he passed by my house this morning." She says digging in her purse, and pulling out her keys. "So I have to go bye Finn," she says rushed and kisses the phone and runs across the street to her Explorer.

* * *

><p>"Psst! Puckerman!" Puck feels a something hit his head. He continues looking to the front of the class where Mr. Schuester is. "Hey! Puck!" Noah hears again. "Pssst!"<p>

"What!" Puck turns around in his seat and glares at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes are wide with fright and a crumbled up paper is in his hand in a throwing position. "Oh!" he chuckles nervously dropping the ball on the floor. "Um do you know where Rachel is? She told Finn she was running late but I thou-

"How should I know Hummel." he rolls his eyes and turns to the front.

"Well!" he says.

Puck snickers writing down the assignment for later. Then without warning he falls forward. "what the heck?" he says rolling over on his back to see who caused him to fall over. "Finn?" he says shocked. "why did you do that for?" Puck uses both the sides of the desk to stand to his feet.

"Where's Rachel? You were the last one to see her?" he crosses his arms over his chest and waits.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rachel barges through the door and runs over to Mr. Schuester throwing her late note in his hands. Then she scampers over to Finn and Puck and about falls due to her shoe. "Hey Finn." she leans up giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Puck looks away when they kiss, making him feel uncomfortable. When he turns back around they're away from each other but still holding hands. Puck quirks an eyebrow at Finn looking over to Rachel before sitting back down.

"Thank you for joining us Ms. Berry. It says that you had some car troubles this morning, right?" Mr. Schuester says holding the green note in his hand.

Rachel sits down in her assigned seat, sliding off her bag to her feet. She nods to Mr. Schue telling him her answer. "Well, have Puck fill you in on what we have learned and the assignment that's due tomorrow," he smiles and continues messing on his phone, texting Ms. Pillsbury mostly.

Rachel nods, understanding Mr. Schue. She turns over to Puck while pulling out her notebook. "So what did I miss?" Rachel whispers to Noah.

Puck twists in his seat to look over to Rachel. "I don't, know. To tell you truth," Puck says chuckling at the end.

Rachel shakes her head disapproving Puck's ways. "Well did you pay attention at all?"

"Ye-No."

* * *

><p>"Hey Puckerman you going to the party after the football game this weekend?" Sam runs past Puck hitting him on the head.<p>

"Uh, yeah!" Puck says laughing a little at the energy of Sam.

"Whoo! We're Seniors, man!" Sam waves his arms in the air.

"Noah."

Puck hears the familiar girls voice behind him.

"Rachel."

"You can't go to the party after the game." She whispers. "You have to watch the ba-_them_, because I have to go grocery shopping that night. We've been planning that grocery shop for two weeks! We're low on food and..." she quiets down looking around seeing just Sam at his locker down the hall. "Diapers and Melody needs more bottles." Rachel says. "Don't get me st-

"Calm down you don't leave to the store until late in the night and I know I'll have to tell the others I can't." Puck says taking Rachel's shoulders.

"Right, sorry. I'm just kind of stressing out," Rachel says.

Puck purses his lips out. "Why don't we just tell them about the twins?" he asks.

"That's not up for discussion," Rachel says holding her hand up to Puck. "We both agreed not to tell anyone. If we do tell, then the whole school will find out and eventually the parents of Lima. And do you know what they'll do? They will barge in and take them from us," Rachel's voice begins to rise in volume. "I do not want my niece and nephew with unknown people trying to raise them." She swallows thickly.

Puck nods, understanding. He throws his books into his locker and shuts it closed. "Come on lets get to lunch and back before Finn hunts you down." he grabs for Rachel's bag and throws it over his shoulders. They walk side by side to the end of the hallway, where they disappear around the corner.

Peeking behind his locker door, Sam listens closely as the two teenagers talked and walked down the hall. He pretends he was digging through his locker as his friends were talking. By the time they walk down the hall, Sam shuts his door quietly and stands to the side watching the two. He turns on his heels as he walks to lunch, confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner. I had this chapter written already but I just haven't had the time to post it on FanFic because i recently got a Kindle Fire. And I have been obsessed with it. Hopefully I can update another sometime tomarrow or later on in the week. <strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. I feel a lot happier when I open up my email and see all the story alerts, etc.**

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


End file.
